


Lunch Meeting

by Layneee



Series: That Little Red Thing [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cheeky Dean Winchester, Cock Warming, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layneee/pseuds/Layneee
Summary: Dean surprises Castiel at work.Normally it's the Dom who comes up with scenes, but Dean had an idea and Castiel always listens to suggestions.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: That Little Red Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Lunch Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame Community for BNL swooping in there.

Castiel looked at the clock and sighed. Somehow, only ten minutes had passed since the last time he looked. He looked at the blank document on his computer screen and just _willed_ the Johnson brief to write itself. 

Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. 

It wasn't the brief's fault, really. It was his. 

He was the one who waited until Friday to do something he _knew_ should have been done on Wednesday, at least. Except on Wednesday he had been looking forward to his date with Dean and hadn't been able to concentrate for shit. 

How was he to know they would make plans to get together again tonight? 

(He probably could have made an educated guess. Recently they have been hanging out nearly all weekend. And there was no reason this one would be different.)

He checked the clock again. 

Two minutes. 

Castiel wiggled in his chair, shaking out his arms and fingers. 

Focus. 

Forty-five minutes and it would be lunchtime. Maybe if he called Dean, heard his voice, he would be able to focus for the rest of the day. 

He set his fingers on the home keys.

Before he could press a single one down someone knocked on the door. 

"Look at you, lookin' all office proper." 

Castiel's head shot up and couldn't help but smile at Dean, who had made himself comfortable leaning against the door jamb. 

He looked perfectly ruggedly handsome in a pair of threadbare jeans and an old Barenaked Ladies t-shirt that Castiel had mysteriously misplaced the weekend previous. 

"Didn't realize you were a BNL fan," Castiel said with a smile. 

"Most celebrated Canadian alt-rock band of the mid-nineties." Dean shrugged. "Or so I've been told."

Castiel laughed and his stress with work evaporated. 

"What are you doing here, Dean?" Castiel asked. 

Dean stepped further into the room and up to the front of Castiel's desk. "Thought I'd come 'n see Sammy. Try and drag his ass away from work to get lunch but he's not here."

"Glad to know I'm a second option," Castiel teased. 

"Well, to be honest, I knew he wasn't gonna be here." Dean grinned. "But it doesn't sound as good if I say I wanted to come here to convince you to have a quickie in my car." 

Castiel felt his dick twitch in his pants and for the millionth time, he cursed the Johnson brief. 

"As tempting as that is, I still have some work to finish before I can take a break." Dean pouted. It was adorable. " _But_ I should be able to take lunch soon. If you don't mind waiting?"

Dean looked from Castiel to the little couch that lives in his office, then they flicked down to the desk. When they finally met Castiel's again there was a wicked glint to them that could only mean good things. 

"Or, _sir_ , if you'd indulge me," Dean said, slipping into his cheeky-sub voice like a silk negligee. "There's something I've been wantin' to try. I think you'd _really_ like it."

"Oh?" Castiel asked with a raised brow. "Pray tell, what is this idea?"

Dean looked back down at the desk. 

(It was a heavy thing, a partners' desk or so Castiel had been told, made of sturdy oak with two large cabinets on either side and an ornate piece of wood spanning the entire front.) 

"'S there a lot of room under there, sir?" Castiel nodded. "I'm thinking I could get nice and cozy between your legs. Maybe you'd wanna slip your cock in my mouth and just... hang out for a bit. I swear I'll keep you warm."

Castiel barely suppressed a shudder. They had played around with cock-warming a time or two before. But it was always in the comfort of his apartment. But here? He didn't even realize he had a public sex kink, but apparently he learned something new every day. 

"Would you like that Dean?" Castiel asked. "Wanna be my little toy for," he checked the clock, "half an hour until I get off for lunch?"

Dean smirked at the 'get off' comment and nodded his head. "Hell yeah, sir." 

"Well, I can't leave my sub wanting, now can I?" Dean shook his head. "Okay. Please close the door but leave it unlocked. We wouldn't want to make my coworkers suspicious." 

Dean did as he was told before stopping in the middle of the room with his hands crossed in the middle of his back. 

"Good boy. Now, please strip and leave your clothes on the couch, then come over here.” 

Again, Dean was eager to comply with the order and less than a minute later there was a small pile of clothes on the couch and a gorgeous, naked man in front of him. 

“You are going to get under this desk and take me out of my pants. I want you to take as much of me into your mouth as you can comfortably. _Do not_ choke yourself, understood?” Castiel asked with a firm tone. 

“Yessir,” Dean replied. 

Castiel ran a hand through Dean’s hair in approval. “Good. As I said, I have half an hour of work, and I want you to remain under there for that time. You will keep at least one hand on my leg. If you need a break, or to safeword, squeeze it and I will pull back immediately. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds fuckin’ awesome, sir,” Dean said with a grin. 

Castiel happened a glance down and saw that Dean was already half hard. 

He reached out and grabbed the member. “I will take care of this after. Don’t you worry.”

Dean moaned and Castiel took that as thanks. 

Castiel pushed his desk chair back far enough for Dean to slip underneath it. Efficiently, Dean opened Castiel’s pants and lowered the zipper. He left them up, and just reached into his boxers and maneuvered his own half-hard cock so it slipped out the front. 

He pushed his chair forward, keeping his legs spread wide. It took a minute of adjustment but soon Dean had a head pillowed on his right thigh. His sub opened his mouth and Castiel moved his dick into the warm cavern. Dean closed his lips around it and gave the barest suck before letting a deep breath out of his nose. 

“Remember Dean,” Castiel said, a little breathlessly, “Keep a hand on my leg at all times.”

Dean’s head barely moved but Castiel felt a calloused hand wrap around his left ankle. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Castiel praised. Dean responded with another barely-there suck.

Castiel took a moment to compose himself before getting back to work. 

The first few minutes were spent typing up his notes, which he would organize into more coherent sentences later. He would consult his legal pad scribbles periodically, just to make sure he wasn’t leaving anything out. 

Every so often he would drop a hand down to card through Dean’s hair, or stroke over his lips where they stretched to accommodate him. 

It didn’t take long for Dean’s warmth to push him to full hardness. With every twitch, Dean would let out a breathy sigh, before moving minutely to readjust Castiel within his mouth. 

When Castiel was fully hard he half expected Dean to pull back, but instead, his sub took a deep breath and relaxed his throat. Castiel felt his cockhead nudge Dean’s soft palate before settling. 

“So good for me, sweetheart,” Castiel whispered. “You’re doing perfectly. Do you need a break? Squeeze once for yes, twice for no.”

Almost immediately Dean squeezed his ankle twice. 

“Beautiful,” Castiel couldn’t help but compliment before allowing himself one more pass through Dean’s hair. 

He got back to work. 

A couple of minutes later there was a tentative knock at the door. Castiel dropped a hand to the top of Dean’s head to keep him still, but Dean didn’t seem to mind. The door opened and Jack, the firm's newest (but brightest) intern, stepped inside. 

“Hi, Mr. Novak. I found that file you were looking for earlier,” Jack said before lifting a manilla folder into view. 

Castiel held a hand over the desk and Jack passed it over. “Thank you, Jack. And I’ve already told you, feel free to call me Castiel.”

“Got it. Let me know if you need anything else.” The young boy turned and left the office, closing the door behind him. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked. Dean squeezed his leg once for yes. “You did so well. Does it turn you on? Knowing someone is so close and yet has no idea what you’re doing under there?”

This time Dean sucked once, just a little harder. 

“Me too,” Castiel said. “Can you feel it? Can you feel me getting even harder?”

Another suck. 

“Good boy.” Castiel looked at the clock. “Fifteen more minutes.”

Dean hummed. It felt exquisite. 

Castiel started to edit his notes into a brief he would be proud to give to the higher-ups. 

He was surprised by how well his work was going, considering the distraction between his legs. Maybe he needed Dean to hang around more often. 

He was nearly finished with the brief and let himself indulge in a little thrust, which Dean responded to wonderfully. 

Yeah, they were definitely doing this again. 

Castiel managed to finish the brief and was attaching it to an email when there was another knock at the door. 

Again, Castiel dropped a hand down to keep Dean still before the door open and none other than Sam walked in. 

“Hey, Cas. Thought you’d be at lunch by now,” Sam said. He walked into the room, bypassing the couch with the little pile of clothes (thank God), and took a seat at one of the two desks facing the desk. 

“Just finishing up some work for the Johnson case,” Castiel replied nonchalantly. “How did the lunch meeting go?”

Sam shrugged. “You know how meetings with Crowley go. He talks your ear off and if you’re lucky you have a chance to get a sentence in edgewise. Anyway, that’s not why I’m here. I noticed the Impala in the lot. Any chance you’ve seen my brother?”

Castiel’s fingers clenched around Dean’s hair. “No. I haven’t seen him. He must have gone up to see you.”

“Yeah, probably,” Sam said before standing up. “I’ll go check. If you do see him, just send him my way.”

“Will do.” Castiel watched as Sam walked through the door. “Oh, would you mind closing that on your way out?”

Sam saluted him and closed the office door. 

Castiel pushed his chair back just slightly and Dean followed. He looked down at Dean’s flushing face. It looked like most of it was contributed to arousal, thankfully. 

“We probably have ten minutes before Sam realizes you’re not upstairs.” Dean nodded slightly. “If you can get me off in that time, I will do what I can to repay the favor. Otherwise, you’re going to have to wait until tonight.”

Dean’s eyes shined with the challenge and he swallowed around the head of Castiel’s cock. 

He bobbed his head, swallowed and sucked, and stroked the underside with his tongue.

Castiel allowed himself to thrust, but really let Dean do what he pleased. 

All too soon Castiel was grasping Dean’s hair in warning. Like a good sub, Dean just increased his efforts. 

With an all-too-loud-for-the-office moan, Castiel was spilling down his sub’s glorious throat. 

He was still twitching with aftershocks when he pulled Dean up and into his lap. 

Dean was flushed from his face and halfway down his chest. His nipples were peaks, and if he had more time Castiel would have teased them mercilessly. They didn’t though, and it was Dean’s rock hard cock that really demanded Castiel’s attention. 

He wrapped his hand around it and Dean whimpered. 

“Kiss me,” Castiel ordered gently. 

Dean was more than happy to comply. 

He pressed his mouth to Castiel’s and opened up when Castiel prodded it with his tongue. 

Their kiss was wet and filthy, just like Castiel’s movements up and down Dean’s cock. 

His sub was so primed for it. Castiel knew he was already close. 

It only took a handful of jacks before Dean was coming over Castiel’s hand. 

The sub collapsed, boneless, against the dom’s chest. 

“Was that good for you, sweetheart?” Castiel asked. He stroked Dean’s spine and the other man shivered and burrowed closer. 

“Uh-huh,” Dean mumbled. “You’re _so_ awesome, baby.”

“Right back atcha, stud,” Castiel said softly. He looked towards the door, which he knew could get opened at any moment. As much as he hated it, he had to cut the afterglow short. “Dean, you need to get dressed.”

Dean huffed and shook his head petulantly. 

“As much as I love to show you off, I don’t think this is the best way,” Castiel reasoned. “How about this? You get dressed and go find your brother. He will be happy to see you but have work to do after his meeting. You invite him to brunch with us tomorrow and then come back down here. I will finish my work and be ready to take lunch. Then we can go make out in the Impala like teenagers.” 

Dean took a beat to think it over before nodding. “All right, fine.” He sat up and locked eyes with Castiel. “But we’re doing this again, right?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Castiel said with a grin. 

Dean returned it. “Awesome.” He climbed off Castiel's lap and turned around. He took one step towards the couch before Castiel caught sight of something red between his cheeks. 

“Dean.” His sub paused but didn’t turn around. “Come back here a moment, please.”

The other man did as he was told, stopping just in front of Castiel’s chair. 

Castiel stood and grabbed the back of Dean’s neck. Swiftly, but gently, he pushed Dean’s chest down on his desk. Without preamble, he spread Dean’s cheeks and got a look at the red plug. “Someone’s been holding out on their dom.” Castiel’s tone was firm. Pleased, but firm. “Were you feeling a little needy, sweet boy?”

“Always needy for you, sir.”

Castiel hmm’d and used a finger to wiggle the toy. Dean squirmed. “Keep this in until tonight.”

“Yes sir,” Dean answered happily. Castiel took another minute to play with the toy. He really couldn’t help himself. “Mind if I get dressed now, sir?”

Castiel gave the plug one final twist before stepping back. “If you must.” 

When Dean stood up again, Castiel was happy to see he was half-hard again. He nodded down at it. “Don’t touch that either.”

Dean grinned and nodded. “Okie dokie, sir.”

A minute later Dean was dressed and walking out of the office, blowing Castiel a kiss over his shoulder as he went. 

Castiel smiled as he sent off the brief and turned off his computer. 

He looked at the clock and smiled. 

That was the best lunch meeting he’d ever had. 


End file.
